


Просто вспомнилось...

by AngelJul



Series: Студенческая история [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к "Студенческая история"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто вспомнилось...

Джаред во сне нахмурился и смешно засопел. Дженсен улыбнулся, убрал с его лба щекотавшую переносицу прядку волос, невесомо погладил скулу и продолжил наблюдать за ним. Столько лет прошло, но до сих пор с трудом верилось, что вот он, Джаред, только руку протяни и можно коснуться или больше того – обнять и поцеловать. Его, полностью, безраздельно…  
И если бы не истеричная в свое время отповедь Чада – друга Джареда – так бы они и ходили кругами, мучаясь и страдая, пока не окончили бы университет и не разъехались каждый своей дорогой. Но стоило выслушать экспрессивную, наполненную матами, речь и выловить самую суть – Джаред так же страдает, как и он – как Дженсен решил действовать. Надоело изводить себя домыслами, предположениями и извечными «А если?».  
Повезло, что тогда как раз сменился преподаватель по истории, и не на кого-то, а на давнего друга Дженсена – Брэдли Джеймса. Ему и объяснять ничего не пришлось, он с радостью согласился помочь.  
И вот, Дженсен с замиранием сердца – не смотрите, что он был футболистом и парнем, любовь творит странные и удивительные вещи с людьми – ждал пару по истории. Главное было не выдать себя. Он спиной чувствовал пристальный взгляд Джареда, но оборачиваться не спешил. Нужно было следовать плану и дождаться Брэдли.  
Когда тот, наконец, явился, окинул взглядом аудиторию, после чего подозвал к себе Дженсена, украдкой подмигнув ему, и следом пригласил Джареда. После чего Брэдли должен был попросить Чада закрыть на ключ дверь в музей и не выпускать Дженсена и Джареда, пока они все не выяснят. Как оказалось потом, Чад ринулся исполнять это с бОльшим энтузиазмом, чем от него ожидали. Видимо, тоже переживал за друга.  
А когда Дженсен с Джаредом оказались заперты в музее, разговор оказался коротким. Им, по сути, и выяснять-то ничего не пришлось, все оказалось до банального очевидно. И когда Чад, спустя несколько часов, открыл дверь, перед ним предстала эпичная картина: некоторые экспонаты сдвинуты со своих мест, половина пыльных чехлов валялась на полу, и на них возлежали Дженсен и сложивший на него свои конечности Джаред. Чад вылетел оттуда с воплем «Я хочу это развидеть!» под дружный хохот парней. А потом все же заклеил им комнату – после того, как они выбили у коменданта одну, общую – плакатами с Бэлой и Эдвардом.  
Дженсен улыбнулся воспоминаниям. Сейчас это казалось таким забавным и глупым, но не менее важным и дорогим сердцу.  
– И чему ты улыбаешься? – послышался тихий, хриплый со сна, голос Джареда. Дженсен вынырнул из воспоминаний и посмотрел на своего супруга. Тот сладко зевнул и притянул Дженсена к себе, обнимая.  
– Вспомнил, как мы в музей «ходили», – усмехнулся Дженсен, перебирая пальцами шелковистые пряди Джареда.  
– И что же тебя потянуло на ностальгию? – Джаред зажмурился от ласки и улыбнулся. Ему тоже были дороги эти воспоминания.  
– Просто вспомнилось, – ответил Дженсен и потянулся поцеловать своего супруга.  
Джаред улыбнулся в поцелуй и просто покрепче обнял его. У всех нас бывает такое. И у Джареда бывало. Но, как и тогда, все, кроме Дженсена рядом – по-прежнему не имело значения.


End file.
